


Cooking with a Friendly Flower

by rosered961



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered961/pseuds/rosered961
Summary: Flowey has decided to start his very own show with his best friend, Papyrus!





	Cooking with a Friendly Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago and decided to submit it here because I don't really have a lot of works submitted here... Yet...

The lights and cameras were now on, it was time for the show to begin. A kitchen set was shown on stage, which usually meant that it was either one of Mettaton’s popular cooking shows or his weird hand washing show. However, there was no Mettaton in sight. The only one there was a smiling flower in a pot sitting on the kitchen counter.  
“Howdy, everyone! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower! I’m sorry to say that Mettaton couldn’t make it to his show, he’s a little tied up at the moment.” He gave a little wink and chuckled. “With that being said, welcome to today’s new show: Cooking with a Friendly Flower!” Fake applause played out though the set and Flowey smiled innocently.

  
“DO I COME IN NOW?” A loud, some may call it annoying, but that would be mean, voice asked off stage.

  
“Not until I call you.” Flowey whispered, frowning and glaring at the side where the voice was heard . The flower looked back at the camera and grinned once again, this time widing it. “I will be joined by special guest, Papyrus!” Papyrus walked in and waved at the camera. “Say hello, Papyrus.”

  
“HELLO, PAPYRUS!”

  
A laugh track played and Flowey laughed. Papyrus narrowed his eyes and if skeletons had eyebrows one of his would be raised.  
“No, no, Papyrus! I meant say hello to our wonderful viewers!”

  
“BUT YOU TOLD ME TO SAY THA-”

  
“Today, we will be cooking something special for our very special guest! Papyrus, can you guess what we'll be making today?

  
“SPAGHETTI?”

“No. I’ll give you a hint, it’s your favorite!”

“HMMM…”Papyrus stared at Flowey and Flowey stared back. A bit of sweat dripped from Papyrus’s forehead, his eyes lowered to the floor as he thought about the obvious answer. He looked back up at Flowey and answered. “I… MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN.”

  
“It’s oatmeal with dinosaur eggs!”

Papyrus seemed less than excited. “OH… SO, UH, WE’RE COOKING OATMEAL ON A PROFESSIONAL COOKING SHOW? THAT’S A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT OKAY I GUESS.”

  
Flowey glared at Papyrus for a quick second before going back to his usual smile. “Papyrus, about you grab a small pot from the bottom shelf over there.”

  
“OKAY!” Papyrus walked over, threw the shelf door open, and grabbed out the smallest pot he could find.

  
“Great! Now go over to the sink and add water.”Papyrus walked over to the sink and began adding water. It began to overflow a bit and Papyrus looked over at Flowey for new instructions.“Okay, that’s enough. Now go put it on the stove and turn the heat on.”

  
“WHAT TEMPERATURE SHOULD I PUT IT ON?”

  
“I don’t know, put it on high or something.”

  
“OKIE DOKIE!” Papyrus placed the pot of water on the stove top and placed it on the highest setting.

  
“Now, as we wait for the water to boil, we can start to mix the ingredients. Papyrus! Get me that box over there!” Flowey shouted.

  
Papyrus grabbed the MTT brand oatmeal with dinosaur eggs and placed it right next to Flowey. Flowey stared at the box. The dinosaur eggs weren’t even eggs, they were actually Mettaton’s face. Wait, no, they were eggs just in the shape of the robot’s face. Would they still count as eggs even if it’s not in egg shape? Well, Flowey couldn’t care less, he rolled his eyes and ripped the top of the box off with his mouth and spat it out on the ground. He then shoved his head into the box and came back out with a single packet in his mouth. He spat it out on the counter.  
“WOW, FLOWEY, YOU’RE WEIRD.”

  
“Hush you. Now we just have to pour this packet into that bowl. Papyrus, do that for me?”  
Papyrus sighed, grabbed the packet and poured it into the bowl.  
“Now we add the water into the mix!”

  
“LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT ME TO POUR THE WATER INTO THE BOWL?”

“Wow! You’re so smart, Papyrus!”  
Papyrus grabbed the pot and headed for the the bowl. As he was about to pour, some spilled out near Flowey. “WATCH IT! ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN ME, YOU IDIOT!” Flowey shouted.Papyrus jumped back, panicked, causing more water to spill out onto the floor. “Oh, that’s just great!” Flowey stopped and looked over at the camera. “Oh! I am so sorry about that outburst!”

Flowey looked over back at Papyrus. “I’m sorry Papyrus, I have no idea what came over me!” Flowey chuckled and Papyrus nervously nodded.

  
“T-THAT’S OKAY FLOWEY, I FORGIVE YOU!”

  
“Alright, then just add the water to the bowl and we can forget that happened.”  
Papyrus smiled and poured the remaining water into the bowl. Less than a half of cup only came out.  
“Is… That it?” Flowey asked.

  
“Uh… YEAH…” Papyrus looked at the boiling puddle on the floor. “WELL, WHAT’S LEFT OF IT…”

  
Flowey sighed heavily and shook his head. “Fine! Just mix the darn thing!” Papyrus began mixing the ingredients together.

  
”IS THAT GOOD, FLOWEY?”

  
“I guess! Now we wait for five minutes.”

  
“AND THEN WE’RE DONE!”

  
“And then we’re done…” Flowey sighed.

  
Papyrus and Flowey both stared at the bowl. Time could not go by any slower. Flowey looked at the time and sighed. “So, Papyrus, anything you want to share with the viewers and I?”

  
“FOLLOW ME ON UNDERNET! IT’S COOLSKELETON95! YOU WON’T REGRET IT!”

  
“It’s CoolSkeleton95.”

  
“THAT’S WHAT I JUST SAID!”

  
“Yeah, but no one can understand you when you talk like that.”

  
“LIKE WHAT?”

  
“Don’t worry about it. Just know that every time you speak someone gets a massive headache.”

  
“THAT DOESN’T MAKE ANY SENSE, BUT OKAY, I GUESS? WAIT, FLOWEY DO YOU HAVE AN UNDERNET!?”

  
“If I did, I wouldn’t tell you.”

  
“WHY NOT?”

  
Flowey stared at him for a long moment, then the oven beeped. Flowey turned his attendance towards the camera and smiled.  
“Oh, look, it’s done! Now we can enjoy!”

  
Papyrus grasped his hands together. “OH, BOY!”  
Flowey, using his head, shoved the bowl towards Papyrus. “Eat up, Papyrus.”

  
“EAT UP?”

  
“That’s what I just said.”

“WHAT ABOUT YOU?”

  
Flowey raised his eyebrow. “It’s your favorite, isn’t it?”

  
“WELL, YEAH, BUT I’M REALLY NOT THAT HUNGRY RIGHT NOW.”

  
Flowey inched closer to Papyrus. He stretched his flower head towards one of Papyrus’s wear holes and whispered. “Just eat the oatmeal, so the nice people watching will know you love it.”

  
“CAN’T I JUST SAY-”

  
“Eat it!” Flowey hissed.  
Papyrus quickly grabbed a spoon, shoved into the gooey, somehow slightly burnt oatmeal, and took a huge bite of it. He swallowed with a hard gulp. Papyrus tried his best to ignore the fact that some of the food was spilling out from his non-existent stomach.

  
“HMMMM, DELICIOUS!”

  
Flowey grinned and looked at the camera. “Well, that’s all folks! Thank you for joining me and ! I hope you enjoyed-”

  
“OH MY GOD! IT’S METTATON!” Papyrus shriek, like the little MTT fanboy he is.

  
Flowey looked over at the side of the set. Papyrus was indeed correct. There was Mettaton standing there, glaring right at flowey.  
‘Oh… Uh, hi Mettaton! I see you freed yourself from… your work…”

  
“Oh?” Mettaton walked over, his heels slowey clicking on the floor, closer to the little flower. “I suppose I did. I must say, untangling myself from those nasty vines was tough.”

  
Flowey looked up at Mettaton, who was staring down at him. “Oh, about that. Well, you see… Scatter!” Flowey shouted before he immediately he burrowed himself right into the floor and was gone. Then, Mettaton looked over at Papyrus.

  
“H-HI, METTATON!”

  
“Get out.”

  
“OKAY, METTATON!” Papyrus ran off set and assumedly ran home.

  
“I swear when I get my hands on that little weed I’m going to-”  
He paused and slowly turned his gaze over towards the cameras, which were still on. He quickly stood up tall, smoothed out his metallic hair, and smiled.  
“Why, hello there, darlings! I am so sorry about that little mess-up! I promise it will never, ever happen again. I will make sure of it myself!” Mettaton smiled and looked over to where Flowey was. He glared as if the little flower was still there. He then looked at his wrist. “Oh! Will you look at the time! Looks like this little show will have to end here. So, sorry about that. Well, at least you got to see me before it ended... Well, toodles!” Mettaton waved and the cameras were turned off.


End file.
